King Bong
King Bong is the main antagonist of the comedy movie Evil Bong 2: King Bong. History Evil Bong 2: King Bong After suffering side effects from not smoking the drugs of the original evil bong, Eebee, Allister, Bachman, Larnell and Brett go the Amazon jungle led by Rabbit, the delivery man who brought them the bong in the first place, to put her back together. They meet with an explorer called Velicity who believes that Eebee was built by the Pootang tribe, a tribe exclusively consisting of women. When Rabbit tries to blackmail a man called Cyril, who is planning to sell the Pootang tribe's marijuana, the tribe appears and takes Eebee and Rabbit hostage in order to bring them back to Eebee's former boyfriend, another bong called The King Bong. King Bong tempts Rabbit to him and has him smoke on him, which results in Rabbit being send into the bong. Eebee then has a small fight with King Bong as he had abandoned her in favour of the tribe. Later, Bachman, Brett, Alister, Larnell and Velicity meet with King Bong and Eebee. Noting that King Bong's more powerful as he sucks people physically into himself, they are told by Eebee, who wants to get revenge at King Bong, that they have to destroy his symbol of power to kill him. In order to do this and save Rabbit, Bachman and Brett go in the King Bong's bong world, an exotic jungle where King Bong wears a top hat and a golden medallion. The duo end up getting lap-danced by two members of the tribe, who tie the boys up without them realizing. Alister follows them into the bong and finds Rabbit getting pleasured by another two members of the tribe on a bed. Alister tries to resist the temptation of being pleasured by threatening the tribeswoman to beat her, which results in her knocking him out. Rabbit is then taken by the tribe to see King Bong. In the real world, Larnell tells Velicity goodbye as he follows the others into the Bong, Alister on the bed, unconscious. He wakes him up and the two go to find King Bong. Rabbit is rolled up in paper and turned into a doobie by King Bong, who plans to smoke him. Realizing that the medallion is his symbol of power Alister and Larnell quickly sneaks up behind Bachman and Brett, untying them, and the group attacks the tribe while Larnell breaks the medallion, causing the King Bong to explode and sending Larnell and the others back to the real world. During the end credits, King Bong can be heard moaning as he's having one of the tribe members pleasure with him. Evil Bong vs. Gingerdeadman King Bong has a cameo appearance in the crossover movie Evil Bong vs. Gingerdead Man. After landing in Eebee's dimension, the Gingerdead Man sees a vision of his human self before being confronted by King Bong, who tells him that Eebee was the worst of all Bongs and he'd never get out. When Gingerdead Man asks him what army would stop him, King Bong presents the Poontang tribe. One of them presses the Gingerdead Man gainst her bosom, which enjoys, until he's suddenly teleported away to be tried by a council of talking snacks. Later, when Gingerdead Man meets with Rabbit, who appearantly has become the master of Eeebee's world, he once again meets the tribe and asks where King Bong is, to which Rabbit replies that he's guarding his weed. Gingerdeadman meets Evil Bong (Comics) In one issue of the Gingerdeadman meets Evil Bong comics, Eebee is tried a council of bongs consisting of King Bong, Alien Bong and a bong version of Killjoy. King Bong tells her that the current rampage of the Gingerdeadman is endagering the masterplan of the bongs to bring perfect calm to the human race so they can conquer them. Gallery Ebee King Bong.jpg|Eebee and King Bong King Bong Pimp.jpg|King Bong in his "pimp" outfit in the Bong World King Bong Magic.jpg|King Bong turning Rabbit into a doobie King Bong Death.jpg|With his medallion destroyed, King Bong explodes Killjoy Bong King Bong Alien Bong.jpg|King Bong in the comics, forming the counil of Bongs with Alien Bong and Killjoy Bong Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Possessed Objects Category:Aliens Category:Drug Dealers Category:Perverts Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Pimps Category:Man-Eaters Category:Immortals Category:Crossover Villains